NOVIO POR ALQUILER (YAOI)
by Mimori 2.0
Summary: ¿Están cansados de ver a gente en las calles muy empalagosa y tu estar solo? ¿Cansado de estar sentado en el sillón viendo la tele con tu gato? ¿Cansado de ver películas románticas y no poder abrazarte de alguien? O a lo mejor... ¿Quieres darle celos a tu ex-pareja? ¿Leíste todo esto con voz de comercial? Pues ya no te preocupes, ahora PUEDES ALQUILAR UN NOVIO...
1. PRÓLOGO

**NOVIO POR ALQUILER**

**Nombre: **Novio por alquiler

**Género: **Yaoi

**Clasificación/Rating: **T (13+)

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje inapropiado.

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes NO me pertenecen.

**Resumen: **¿Están cansados de ver a gente en las calles muy empalagosa y tu estar solo? ¿Cansado de estar sentado en el sillón viendo la tele con tu gato? ¿Cansado de ver películas románticas y no poder abrazarte de alguien? O a lo mejor… ¿Quieres darle celos a tu ex-pareja? ¿Leíste todo esto con voz de comercial? Pues ya no te preocupes, ahora PUEDES ALQUILAR UN NOVIO, si, oíste bien, en nuestra página "LOVE&PAY" estamos alquilando novios.

**Parejas:**

Endo x Kazemaru

Goenji x Fubuki

Fudou x Kidou

Hiroto x Midorikawa

Tsunami x Tachimukai

Terumi x Atsuya

Nagumo x Suzuno

Genda x Sakuma

Tobitaka x Toramaru

**NOTA:** La idea es 100% mía, se los juro.

**PRÓLOGO:**

**COMERCIAL: NOVIO POR ALQUILER.**

Nos encontramos en la hermosa Ciudad Inazuma, mmm se podía sentir el aire en el rostro, los pajaritos cantaban una linda melodía y la risa de los niños que jugaban en el parque se podía escuchar en todos lados, sí, un día tranquilo y…

-¿Enserio Aki? No creí que fueras así- decía un chico de aproximadamente 17 años, cabello castaño, muy guapo, ojos negros y una extraña banda naranja en su cabeza a su nov… errr… creo que ahora ex-novia, después de haber visto como la chica descaradamente se le lanzaba a otro.

-No Mamoru, déjame explicarte, yo sólo…- la chica de 17 años, cabello verde, muy guapa, buenas proporciones y deseada por muchos intentaba explicarle a su nov… ex-novio la situación.

-No Aki, lo vi todo, se lo que vi, me estabas siendo infiel con… con… pues no se me su nombre pero me estabas siendo infiel con el oh y por cierto, soy Endo para ti- le dijo el castaño retirándose.

-¿Enserio? Creí que ya habías terminado con él… ¿Estabas jugando con los 2? Eres una bruja- dijo el chico con el que se había besado también retirándose.

-Sola- fue lo único que pudo murmurar la chica.

Ok… incomodo, pasemos a otra escena… en una bonita casa… quiero decir, en un desordenado departamento se encontraba un chico de cabellera verde pistacho comiendo helado, abrazando a su gato, sentado en su sofá verde viendo la tele.

-Oye bolita ¿seguro que tu no quieres helado? Está delicioso- dijo el chico de 17 años y ojos negros.

-Miau- le respondió el bello y sensual gato color gris con rayas negras.

-¿Miau? Lo tomare como un NO… Pues tú te lo pierdes- dijo el chico.

-Miau- maulló el gato.

-Cállate, estoy pensado- regaño a su gato… ¿En que estaba pensando? Pues hace unos días…

**FLASHBACK:**

-¡¿ENSERIO?! ¿YA TIENES NOVIA? ¿¡TÚ!? WOW- grito el chico al joven que se encontraba frente a él.

-Sí Mido, ya tengo novia- le respondió el joven –no tan joven- de 27 años, cabello negro, nariz fea y ojos negros, con una piel muy blanca.

-¿Quién fue la valiente?- pregunto Mido.

-Hitomiko Kira-

-WOW, ¿¡La hija del famoso empresario Seijiro Kira!? ¿Qué vio en ti?- se preguntaba Mido.

-Grrr- gruño el mayor- Mira, te lo dije porque somos amigos, pero si te vas a burlar así de mí ya no te diré nada-.

-No seas amargado-

-No soy amargado, Mido, la verdad creo que deberías conseguirte a alguien, ¿no estás cansado de estar solo?- le dijo el mayor mientras se iba.

-¿Qué? ¿Solo?-

**FIN DEL FALSHBACK**

Y así se encontraba nuestro peli verde, enganchado en sus pensamientos cuando de repente.

-¡OYE TÚ!- dijo la chica de la televisión.

-¿Kien io?- pregunto burlonamente el chico peli verde señalándose a sí mismo.

-SI TU- respondió la chica asustando a Midorikawa, no se esperaba una respuesta.

-¿Enserio?- dijo un poco preocupado.

-SI, ENSERIO- volvió a responder la chica.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos conocemos?- pregunto el chico de cabello verde subiendo el volumen de la televisión.

-¿Estás cansado de ir caminado por la calle, ver parejas empalagosas agarrándose y tu estar solo?- pregunto la chica de la televisión.

-Bueno… Sí, un poco-

-¿Cansado de estar sentado en tu sillón verde viendo la televisión abrazando a tu gato y comiendo helado?- volvió a preguntar la chica.

El peli verde hecho ojo a su situación, ok, estaba sentado en su sillón verde, abrazando a su gato y comiendo helado…

-Miau- maulló el gato casi sonriendo.

El peli verde lanzo a su gato, el helado y se pegó a la televisión.

-SI- grito.

-¿Cansado de ver películas románticas y no poder besar a alguien?-

-SI-

-¿Cansado de ver películas de miedo y no poder abrazarte a nadie?-

-¡SI!- grito.

-O acaso… ¿Quieres darle celos a tu ex-pareja?-

-JODER QUE SÍ- grito emocionado- Espera… yo no tengo ex-pareja…- dijo extrañado.

-Bueno pues no pienses más… No busques más… La espera terminó, ve a nuestra "LOVE&PAY" y te darás cuentas que estamos alquilando novios- dijo la chica emocionada.

-¿Alquilando novios?-

-SI, Alquilando novios, en nuestra página podrás ver los chicos o chicas que están ofreciéndose, los que están disponibles y los que están ocupados, así como los límites que tiene cada uno, si en todo caso no puedes visitar nuestra página ven al edificio, la dirección se muestra en pantalla-.

-Entiendo-

-El precio depende de cada persona y depende de tus deseos, OJO, no es culpa nuestra que te toque un novato- volvió a anunciar la chica.

-Mmmm… debería ir… Llamaré a Suzu-chan- dijo emocionado Mido apagando el televisor y buscando su celular, que estaba en la cocina al lado de su gato.

El gato estaba lamiéndose su pata delantera derecha.

-Bolita te he dicho muchas veces que no entres a la cocina- dijo agarrando su celular y viendo al gato que le gruñía y le mostraba sus garras.

Dejemos a estos 2 con sus problemas y vamos con otra persona.

-Ya te dije que no Fuyuka, no quiero regresar contigo- decía un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos verde esmeralda, unos 17 años y cuerpo de infarto.

-Pero Fudou no hice nada malo, ¿Por qué estas terminando conmigo?- le perseguía la hermosa chica de casi 18 años, cabello morado, ojos de no sé qué color y buenas proporciones.

-Mira, lo siento, la cosa es que creí que me entretendría contigo, te amaba, pero no resulto como pensaba, fue muy aburrido salir contigo y quiero que quede claro que nunca jugué contigo, si te amaba, pero ya no me causas la misma emoción que antes, terminamos, supéralo- le respondió.

-Pero yo te amo, me esforzaré por ser mejor novia, ya no será aburrido, pero por favor no me dejes- le rogaba.

Fudou simplemente la ignoro y siguió caminando. Todo iba normal hasta que paso por una tienda de televisores, de esas que tienen 10 teles encendidas en el mismo canal para que la gente las vea.

-¡OYE TÚ!- dijo la chica de la televisión.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió frustrado… bueno, no tenía nada más que hacer.

-SI TU- respondió la chica dejando extrañado al chico.

-¿Jah? Qué extraña respuesta, bueno, después de todo es un comercial ya grabado- dijo restándole importancia.

-SI, ENSERIO- volvió a responder la chica.

-Si si, ya cállate, prosigue o me voy- respondió el chico, al ver que no continuaba iba a seguir caminando pero…

-¿Estás cansado de ir caminado por la calle, ver parejas empalagosas agarrándose y tu estar solo?- pregunto la chica de la televisión.

-La verdad me da igual-

-¿Cansado de estar sentado en tu sillón verde viendo la televisión abrazando a tu gato y comiendo helado?- volvió a preguntar la chica.

-Puf jajajaja yo no hago eso, solo los que tienen problemas de autoestima o siguen vírgenes tienen ese problema, bueno, los idiotas también- hablaba consigo mismo.

-¿Cansado de ver películas románticas y no poder besar a alguien?-

-Iugh, yo no veo películas románticas-

-¿Cansado de ver películas de miedo y no poder abrazarte a nadie?-

-¿A quién va dirigido este comercial? ¿A los anti sociales? A mí las películas de miedo no me asustan, era terrible soportar a Fuyuka abrazándome-

-O acaso… ¿Quieres darle celos a tu ex-pareja?-

-No, la verdad ella me da igual, quiero encontrar a alguien interesante, eso sí- respondió.

-Bueno pues no pienses más… No busques más… La espera terminó, ve a nuestra "LOVE&PAY" y te darás cuentas que estamos alquilando novios- dijo la chica emocionada.

-¿Alquilando novios?- pregunto ahora si extrañado

-SI, Alquilando novios, en nuestra página podrás ver los chicos o chicas que están ofreciéndose, los que están disponibles y los que están ocupados, así como los límites que tiene cada uno, si en todo caso no puedes visitar nuestra página ven al edificio, la dirección se muestra en pantalla-.

-Entiendo… ¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para alquilarse?-

-El precio depende de cada persona y depende de tus deseos, OJO, no es culpa nuestra que te toque un novato- volvió a anunciar la chica.

-Un novato, sería entretenido jugar con uno, ponerlo a prueba y después destrozarlo para ver si quiere volver a hacer algo como eso- decía con una sonrisa malvada.

-Y no lo olvides, es un alquiler, no te enamores… Bueno como dice la compañía: "AMA Y PAGA"- dijo la chica nuevamente para que después se cambie de canal.

-Oye chico, si no vas a comprar un televisor márchate- le dijo un encargado.

-Ya me voy, ni quien quiera semejante televisor horrendo- dijo Fudou marchándose dejando a un encargado muy molesto- Jo~ interesante, juguemos con un chico, es más divertido-.

Debería saber que con los muchachos no se juega jum… vamos con otra persona.

~Suzu-chan, contesta amigo… Suzu-chan sé que estás ahí, contesta… ¡QUE ME CONTESTES IDIOTA! TU PEDAZO DE HIELO INÚTIL~

-ERES UN IDIOTA MIDORIKAWA- grito un chico de 18 años, cabello blanco y ojos azules, contestando el teléfono.

-Wow Suzu-chan tranquilo, ¿ahora que hice? ¿por qué soy un idiota?- pregunto la otra voz en el celular.

-Cambiaste mi tono de llamada, estaba en el banco, tuve que salir de ahí, todos me veían raro- explico tratando de calmarse.

-Ya calma, sé que te gusta el nuevo tono de llamada que grabe para ti jejeje-

-Bien, ¿para qué me llamabas?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos y algo intrigado el sexy chico de ojos azules.

-¡Cierto!, casi si me olvida, Suzu-chan, vi un sitio interesante, la verdad es que estaba comiendo helado, en mi sillón verde con mi gato- comenzó a explicar.

-Que novedad- dijo sarcástico Suzuno.

-Shh no interrumpas, de pronto pusieron un comercial que tenía toda la razón, parecía que estaba hecho para mí- le decía.

-Ve al grano Midorikawa- la verdad es que su amigo era muy desesperante.

-La cosa es que… Están alquilando novios, yo quiero uno, pero me da pena ir solo así que… Vamos juntos ¿sí? Sirve que alquilas uno tú también- dijo el otro en modo de súplica.

-¿Alquilan novios? ¿Para qué quieres un novio?- pregunto, era extraño, su amigo nunca había estado interesado en ese tema, necesitaba ver el comercial.

-Osamu me dijo algo… Estuve pensando y tenía razón así que quiero novio, pero enamorar a alguien o seducirlo me da mucha flojera así que… para ahorrarme todo eso mejor le pago a alguien jejeje-

-Uff… ¿Y si no quiero ir? No estoy interesado en tener novio otra vez- comento frio el chico de cabellos blancos.

-Ándale, acompáñame, yo te pago el novio- dijo intentando convencerlo.

-No quiero novio- respondió.

-Sé que lo quieres-

-No-

-Sí-

-No-

-Sí-

-No-

-Sí-

-No-

-No-

-No-

-Espera… ¿Por qué no caíste?- pregunto Mido

-Porque no soy un idiota… Te acompañaré, pero no quiero novio- le dijo cortante.

-Bueno, está bien, nos vemos mañana a las 6:00 pm- dijo cortando la llamada.

-Ay Mido, espero no meterme en problemas- dijo metiéndose al banco nuevamente y en la pantalla apareció el tan deseado comercial.

…

-Vaya, Midorikawa tenía razón, el comercial está hecho para alguien como él- dijo viendo la pantalla, después desvió la mirada y observo como todos los clientes del banco anotaban el nombre de la página.

~Suzu-chan, contesta amigo… Suzu-chan sé que estás ahí, contesta… ¡QUE ME CONTESTES IDIOTA! TU PEDAZO DE HIELO INÚTIL~

-Rayos, estúpido celular que se traba- dijo nuevamente saliendo del banco- ¿AHORA QUÉ?- pregunto enojado.

-Ah, lo siento, me equivoque de número, no quería llamarte a ti- dijo Mido para colgar nuevamente.

Por muy paciente que fuera Suzuno eso ya era el colmo.

¡QUE MIEDO! Mejor vamos a la playa.

-Gracias por invitarme Tsunami-san- dijo un chico de 16 años, cabello ¿gris? Y ojos negros, muy lindo.

-No hay de que Toramaru, sabes cocinar muy bien y además me caes genial- dijo el chico de 18 años, cabello rosa, piel morena, ojos negros y unos lentes que lo hacían ver más sexy.

-Me alaga que piense eso de mí- respondió sonrojado el pequeño.

-Te ves tan tierno con las mejillas rojas- decía burlándose y revolviendo el cabello del menor.

-Moo Tsunami-san deténgase- dijo Toramaru con un puchero que lo hacía ver adorable.

-Jajajaja, vamos a comer a la sala- dijo Tsunami agarrando los platos y caminando a la sala… ¿Olvide mencionarlo? Tsunami tiene una casa en una playa… que es privada por cierto.

-Sí- dijo Toramaru encendiendo la tele.

-¡OYE TÚ!- dijo la chica de la televisión.

-¿Eh?- dijeron los 2 confundido volteándose a ver el televisor.

-SI TU- respondió la chica dejando extrañado al chico.

-¿Nos está hablando a nosotros cierto?- le pregunto Tsunami a Toramaru.

-Creo que sí- le respondió.

-SI, ENSERIO- volvió a responder la chica.

-¿Enserio que?- preguntaron confundidos.

-¿Estás cansado de ir caminado por la calle, ver parejas empalagosas agarrándose y tu estar solo?- pregunto la chica de la televisión.

-Sí- respondió Toramaru olvidando la presencia del otro.

-Bueno, a mí me resulta incómodo- dijo ahora Tsunami.

-¿Cansado de estar sentado en tu sillón verde viendo la televisión abrazando a tu gato y comiendo helado?- volvió a preguntar la chica.

-Yo no tengo gato, ni sillón verde, ni helado- dijo Tsunami.

-Por Dios, yo si tengo gato y sillón verde- exclamó Toramaru asustado.

-¿Cansado de ver películas románticas y no poder besar a alguien?-

-¿Besar?- pregunto sonrojado Toramaru, la verdad es que él no había besado nunca a nadie… bueno sí… solo a su gato, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo nadie.

-Siendo sincero no me gusta mucho las películas románticas- dijo ahora Tsunami.

-Es porque no tienes pareja- le respondió Tora.

-¿Cansado de ver películas de miedo y no poder abrazarte a nadie?-

-Sí- volvió a responder Toramaru emocionado, le encantaban ese tipo de comerciales.

-Jejejeje un poco- dijo nervioso Tsunami… El odiaba las películas de miedo, pero no quería admitirlo.

-O acaso… ¿Quieres darle celos a tu ex-pareja?-

-Nunca he tenido pareja- dijo sincero el más joven.

-Ohhh, eso suena interesante- dijo ahora el mayor.

-Bueno pues no pienses más… No busques más… La espera terminó, ve a nuestra "LOVE&PAY" y te darás cuentas que estamos alquilando novios- dijo la chica emocionada.

-¿Alquilando novios?- preguntaron ambos extrañados.

-SI, Alquilando novios, en nuestra página podrás ver los chicos o chicas que están ofreciéndose, los que están disponibles y los que están ocupados, así como los límites que tiene cada uno, si en todo caso no puedes visitar nuestra página ven al edificio, la dirección se muestra en pantalla-.

-Entiendo- dijeron ambos emocionados, eso era una buena idea.

-El precio depende de cada persona y depende de tus deseos, OJO, no es culpa nuestra que te toque un novato- volvió a anunciar la chica.

-Un novato- dijeron ambos tratando de comprender.

-Y no lo olvides, es un alquiler, no te enamores… Bueno como dice la compañía: "AMA Y PAGA"- dijo la chica nuevamente para que después se cambie de canal.

-¿Deberíamos probar?- pregunto emocionado Tsunami.

-No sé…- respondió Tora.

-Vamos será divertido, yo puedo conseguirme una novia bonita y tu un chico apuesto-

-Mmmm, sería la primera vez… Quería que fuera especial-

-A este paso morirás virgen hombre… Inténtalo, si no te gusta, le decimos al tipo y ya- dijo dando una solución.

-No sé…- respondió dudoso.

-Yo lo pagaré-

-Bueno lo intentaré- dijo aceptando.

-Entonces vamos a la página de internet- dijo Tsunami caminando por su laptop.

Raro, pero interesante… ahora, en otro lugar, algo así como en una mansión, se encontraba un chico de 17 años, casi 18, cabello plateado, ojos naranjas y un bello parche en su ojo… en su ojo… ¿izquierdo? Sí, creo que era en el izquierdo… Bueno, mejor sigamos… Este chico, se encontraba en la sala de su enorme hogar.

-Joven Sakuma, ¿desea algo de tomar?- pregunto una de sus sirvientas.

-No, ahorita no, muchas gracias- dijo el joven muy educadamente sonriendo, logrando sonrojar a la sirvienta, que se retiró muy contenta.

-Kami-chan que suertuda eres…- el chico ya no logro escuchar más de la conversación que tenían sus sirvientas después de eso, aunque tampoco es que quisiera.

-Me siento solo- se dijo a sí mismo, por mucho dinero que tuviera, por muchas sirvientas o mayordomos que tuviera, por muchas mascotas que tuviera, él se sentía solo. Se alejó un poco de sus pensamientos y encendió la televisión.

-¡OYE TÚ!- dijo la chica de la televisión asustándolo.

-¿Yo?- dijo viendo hacia todos lados buscando a alguien más.

-SI TU- respondió la chica dejando extrañado al chico.

-¿Hablas enserio?- pregunto feliz, ese comercial lo hacía sentir especial.

-SI, ENSERIO- volvió a responder la chica.

-¡QUÉ EMOCIÓN! Dime, responderé lo que necesites- respondió Sakuma motivado.

-¿Estás cansado de ir caminado por la calle, ver parejas empalagosas agarrándose y tu estar solo?- pregunto la chica de la televisión.

-Bueno, no suelo caminar por las calles… Siempre van por mí en auto, así que no he visto a la gente empalagosa, pero si estoy cansado de estar solo- respondió el chico extrañado.

-¿Cansado de estar sentado en tu sillón verde viendo la televisión abrazando a tu gato y comiendo helado?- volvió a preguntar la chica.

-Mi gato no me quiere así que no puedo abrazarlo, no tengo un sillón verde, pero tengo uno color azul que es muy similar al verde, no soy muy fan del helado y no veo mucho la tele, pero básicamente si- respondió nuevamente el chico.

-¿Cansado de ver películas románticas y no poder besar a alguien?-

-SIII-

-¿Cansado de ver películas de miedo y no poder abrazarte a nadie?-

-SIIII -

-O acaso… ¿Quieres darle celos a tu ex-pareja?-

-¿Darle celos a mi ex-pareja? Pues no, eso no me interesa, ya lo supere- respondió.

-Bueno pues no pienses más… No busques más… La espera terminó, ve a nuestra "LOVE&PAY" y te darás cuentas que estamos alquilando novios- dijo la chica emocionada.

-¿Alquilando novios?- pregunto extrañado.

-SI, Alquilando novios, en nuestra página podrás ver los chicos o chicas que están ofreciéndose, los que están disponibles y los que están ocupados, así como los límites que tiene cada uno, si en todo caso no puedes visitar nuestra página ven al edificio, la dirección se muestra en pantalla-.

-Entiendo… Suena emocionante, tal vez debería ir a alquilarme como novio… jejejeje, no, yo no sería capaz, además soy rico, no creo que me dejen-

-El precio depende de cada persona y depende de tus deseos, OJO, no es culpa nuestra que te toque un novato- volvió a anunciar la chica.

-Un novato, hasta nos podríamos hacer amigos- decía con una sonrisa.

-Y no lo olvides, es un alquiler, no te enamores… Bueno como dice la compañía: "AMA Y PAGA"- dijo la chica nuevamente para que después se cambie a otro comercial.

-No creo enamorarme de un chico que se alquila, pero bueno, ¿alquilar un novio? Le pediré permiso a mis padres, así podría presumirlo en mi escuela, quiero uno sexy e inteligente- dijo mientras agarraba la laptop que estaba en la mesa e ingresaba a la página.

Ahora, vamos a otra mansión, aunque esta es aún más grande, dentro de ella se encontraba la familia comiendo en el comedor, era una comida digna de un rey, la familia estaba platicando.

-Afuro, dime por favor, ¿ya tienes pensado quedarte con alguien? O ¿planeas seguir jugando con la gente?- le pregunto una chica de 15 años, cabello castaño y ojos azul agua, buenas proporciones a su hermano mayor, con las claras intenciones de dejar en ridículo a su hermano.

-Nadie ha logrado enamorarme, no tengo porque salir con alguien a quien no amo, Mizuki- le respondió su hermano, un chico de 19 años (recién cumplidos), cabello rubio y ojos color rojo pasión, estaba muy sexy.

-Afuro, no es bueno que juegues con la gente, está bien que no seas novio de alguien que no te gusta, pero tampoco les des ilusiones a los demás- le regañaba su madre, una mujer muy hermosa de ojos azul agua y rubia.

-Estoy de acuerdo con tu madre hijo, con esa fama no vas a lograr enamorar a nadie, solo te van a querer por tu físico y nunca lograrás llegar a algo serio con alguien- dijo ahora su padre de cabello castaño y ojos rojos.

-Bah, no me importa, la persona que este destinada para mi tendrá que aceptarme como soy- dijo el mayor de los hijos.

-Uyyy a este paso te vas a morir soltero- reía su hermana.

Y antes de poder reprochar algo…

-¡OYE TÚ!- dijo la chica de la televisión.

¿Olvide mencionarlo? Como son millonarios tienen televisión en el comedor.

-¿Quién yo?- respondió Mizuki divertida.

-SI TU- respondió la chica dejando extrañado al chico.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo nuevamente la chica.

-SI, ENSERIO- volvió a responder la chica.

-¿Qué?- respondió extrañada.

-¿Qué esperabas? Es un comercial que ya está grabado, esa es la respuesta que ya está- dijo Afuro sin mirar la televisión.

-¿Estás cansado de ir caminado por la calle, ver parejas empalagosas agarrándose y tu estar solo?- pregunto la chica de la televisión.

-No estoy sola, tengo novio, pero… Si es incómodo ver a la gente agarrándose a media calle- dijo mirando acusadoramente a su hermano.

-¿Cansado de estar sentado en tu sillón verde viendo la televisión abrazando a tu gato y comiendo helado?- volvió a preguntar la chica.

-Puf jajajaja que tontería- rieron ambos hermanos. Su padre los veía triste, la verdad es que el sí había hecho eso cuando su actual esposa no le hacía caso. Su madre veía a su esposo preocupada.

-¿Cansado de ver películas románticas y no poder besar a alguien?-

-Jeh yo aún no he besado a nadie- dijo la chica sonrojada.

-Yo no solo los beso al ver una película romántica- dijo Afuro Terumi alzando sus cejas de manera pervertida.

-Puerco- respondió su hermana.

-¿Cansado de ver películas de miedo y no poder abrazarte a nadie?-

-Actualmente yo sí puedo abrazarme a alguien-

-Yo no necesito abrazar a alguien- dijo Afuro orgulloso.

-O acaso… ¿Quieres darle celos a tu ex-pareja?-

-No, mi novio es mi primer novio, así que no tengo ex-pareja- respondió.

-Eso suena interesante- dijo con maldad Afuro.

-Bueno pues no pienses más… No busques más… La espera terminó, ve a nuestra "LOVE&PAY" y te darás cuentas que estamos alquilando novios- dijo la chica emocionada.

-¿Alquilando novios?- preguntaron ambos extrañados, de pronto la chica sonríe de forma malvada, oh sí, en su mente ya había un cruel plan para destrozar a su hermano.

-SI, Alquilando novios, en nuestra página podrás ver los chicos o chicas que están ofreciéndose, los que están disponibles y los que están ocupados, así como los límites que tiene cada uno, si en todo caso no puedes visitar nuestra página ven al edificio, la dirección se muestra en pantalla-.

-Entiendo- dijo la chica sonriendo. Su familia la vio extrañada.

-El precio depende de cada persona y depende de tus deseos, OJO, no es culpa nuestra que te toque un novato- volvió a anunciar la chica.

-Un novato, eso es genial- Mizuki no podía ocultar la maldad en su ojos.

-Y no lo olvides, es un alquiler, no te enamores… Bueno como dice la compañía: "AMA Y PAGA"- dijo la chica nuevamente para que después se cambie al programa que estaban viendo.

-Enamorarse- susurró contenta.

-¿Qué bicho te pico? ¿Por qué tanto interés en eso?- pregunto Afuro, sus padres solo se mantenían al margen, la verdad es que una vez que a su hija se le mete una idea a la cabeza es imposible sacársela.

-Afuro, te propongo algo- dijo la chica ignorando las preguntas.

-¿Qué cosa? Y lo más importante, ¿qué obtengo yo de todo esto?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-Mira… Yo haré todo lo que me pides por un mes si tus ganas- dijo la chica.

-Interesante pero… ¿Y si tú ganas?- pregunto Afuro.

-Mmmm ya pensare yo en eso-

-Ok, ¿qué tengo que hacer?-

-Es simple, ¿viste el comercial del alquiler cierto? Pues solo tienes que alquilar y destrozar- explico la chica.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sin entender.

-Y lo más importante, debe ser un chico, es decir, vas a alquilar noviO, no quiero verte con noviA- puso la condición la chica.

-Sí, está bien, pero ¿a qué te refieres? Explícate mejor- exigió Afuro sin darle importancia a la condición. Sus padres tenían miedo, habían entendido lo que su hija quería hacer y no era nada bueno, pobre del chico que sería la víctima, ellos iban a pagarle el psicólogo con mucho gusto.

-Mira, solo debes alquilar un novio, enamorarlo y destrozarlo, tanto que ya no quiera volver a tener novio nunca- dijo la chica.

-¿Qué ganas tú con eso?-

-Solo diversión-

-Lo hare, así que prepárate para ser mi sirvienta por un mes- dijo Afuro muy convencido.

-Vamos, te ayudare a escoger tu víctima- dijo la chica saliendo del comedor, inmediatamente Afuro fue tras ella.

Exactamente, los que hicieran un trato no podían faltar, bueno, ahora vamos a la última casa, no era una mansión tan grande, pero tampoco era una casa normal, es decir, era una casa que tenía lo suyo, si tu fueras una casa te enamorarías de ella.

En esta casa, vivía la familia Goenji y la nana de ellos… el señor de la casa no se encontraba, era doctor así que tenía poco tiempo para estar con su familia, pero el hecho de ser doctor lo beneficiaba mucho pues era millonario gracias a eso… Sí, el señor Goenji era dueño de 5 hospitales en Inazuma.

La nana de la familia Goenji estaba en la cocina.

La hija menor de la familia Goenji, Yuuka, de cabello rosa y ojos negros, se encontraba viendo la tele.

Y por último, el heredero de los hospitales, el hijo mayor, Goenji Shuuya se encontraba en la sala con su hermana, la diferencia está en que él estaba leyendo un libro, extraño, el sonido de la televisión no le molestaba.

-¡OYE TÚ!- dijo la chica de la televisión, la caricatura que Yuuka estaba viendo era interrumpida por un comercial.

-…-Ambos hermanos se quedaron callados, a Yuuka no le importaban los comerciales y a Shuuya… menos.

-SI TU- respondió la chica dejando extrañado al chico.

-…-Silencio otra vez.

-SI, ENSERIO- volvió a responder la chica.

-…-

-¿Estás cansado de ir caminado por la calle, ver parejas empalagosas agarrándose y tu estar solo?- pregunto la chica de la televisión.

-…-

-¿Cansado de estar sentado en tu sillón verde viendo la televisión abrazando a tu gato y comiendo helado?- volvió a preguntar la chica.

-¿Quién se cansaría del helado?- hablaba consigo misma Yuuka.

-¿Cansado de ver películas románticas y no poder besar a alguien?-

-…- Ambos rodaron los ojos, eso les interesaba poco a ambos.

-¿Cansado de ver películas de miedo y no poder abrazarte a nadie?-

-Pero las películas de miedo no dan miedo- dijo Yuuka extrañada.

-Es un comercial Yuuka, no le hagas caso- le respondió Shuuya sin dejar de leer.

-O acaso… ¿Quieres darle celos a tu ex-pareja?-

-No, eso sería cruel- respondió la pequeña.

Shuuya no dijo nada, esa última línea le había llamado la atención, jujujuju, Natsumi pagaría lo que había hecho.

-Bueno pues no pienses más… No busques más… La espera terminó, ve a nuestra "LOVE&PAY" y te darás cuentas que estamos alquilando novios- dijo la chica emocionada.

-¿Alquilando novios?- pregunto Yuuka confundida.

-SI, Alquilando novios, en nuestra página podrás ver los chicos o chicas que están ofreciéndose, los que están disponibles y los que están ocupados, así como los límites que tiene cada uno, si en todo caso no puedes visitar nuestra página ven al edificio, la dirección se muestra en pantalla-.

-…-

-El precio depende de cada persona y depende de tus deseos, OJO, no es culpa nuestra que te toque un novato- volvió a anunciar la chica.

-…-

-Y no lo olvides, es un alquiler, no te enamores… Bueno como dice la compañía: "AMA Y PAGA"- dijo la chica nuevamente para que después se cambie de canal.

-Qué raro comercial- menciono Yuuka.

-Bastante, pero tu ignóralo, no quiero que andes con gente que ofrece sus servicios como novio- respondió Shuuya.

-Bueno…- dijo Yuuka observando a su hermano, luego volteo a ver la televisión… el cómodo silencio se rompió porque Yuuka no resistió preguntar- Oye hermano, ¿Cuándo vas a presentarme a una persona como tu pareja?-

-Te presente a Natsumi- dijo Goenji.

-Dije persona, no víbora- le respondió.

-Yuuka- le llamo la atención, aunque era la verdad.

-Quiero que alquiles un novio-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Shuuya.

-Quiero que alquiles a alguien, yo te ayudo a escogerlo- le dijo su hermana.

-Yuuka yo…- Oh no… Yuuka, para convencer a su hermano, había hecho carita de pou con hambre- Yuuka, no…- pero Yuuka subió la intensidad de la carita- No…- intensidad al 110%- Esta bien, alquilare una…- no pudo terminar de hablar al ser interrumpido.

-Que sea hombre- interrumpió Yuuka con brillo en los ojos.

-Bien, alquilare novio- a este punto de su vida, ya no le interesaba si era hombre o mujer, es más, a lo mejor un hombre resultaba mejor que una mujer, tal vez eran más leales…

-¡SÍ!- grito Yuuka feliz.

-Creo que lo mejor será que te dejes de juntar con Hikari- dijo Shuuya recordando a la pequeña amiga yaoista de su hermana.

-Sabes que no lo haré y tú, como eres buen hermano, no me lo vas a prohibir así que dejemos el tema así, préstame tu laptop vamos a buscar a tu próxima pareja- dijo Yuuka.

Shuuya le paso su laptop y se acercó a su hermana, iba a ser un largo día.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Hola... Soy yo, Mimori, tal vez no deba subir una nueva historia porque puedo volver a desaparecer pero... Tenía anhelos de subirla.

Espero que les guste...

Tal vez ponga más parejas a futuro... Así que díganme que les gustaría que pasará...

Espero sus comentarios.

BYE, BYE


	2. CAPÍTULO 1: ELIGIENDO A MI FUTURO NOVIO

_**Anteriormente en "Novio por Alquiler"**_

_-No Mamoru, déjame explicarte, yo sólo…- la chica de 17 años, cabello verde, muy guapa, buenas proporciones y deseada por muchos intentaba explicarle a su nov… ex-novio la situación._

_-No Aki, lo vi todo, se lo que vi, me estabas siendo infiel con… con… pues no se me su nombre pero me estabas siendo infiel con el oh y por cierto, soy Endo para ti- le dijo el castaño retirándose._

* * *

_-¡OYE TÚ!- dijo la chica de la televisión._

_-¿Kien io?- pregunto burlonamente el chico peli verde señalándose a sí mismo._

_-SI TU- respondió la chica asustando a Midorikawa, no se esperaba una respuesta._

* * *

_-Bueno pues no pienses más… No busques más… La espera terminó, ve a nuestra "LOVE&PAY" y te darás cuentas que estamos alquilando novios- dijo la chica emocionada._

_-¿Alquilando novios?-_

* * *

_-Mira, lo siento, la cosa es que creí que me entretendría contigo, te amaba, pero no resulto como pensaba, fue muy aburrido salir contigo y quiero que quede claro que nunca jugué contigo, si te amaba, pero ya no me causas la misma emoción que antes, terminamos, supéralo- le respondió._

_-Pero yo te amo, me esforzaré por ser mejor novia, ya no será aburrido, pero por favor no me dejes- le rogaba._

* * *

_~Suzu-chan, contesta amigo… Suzu-chan sé que estás ahí, contesta… ¡QUE ME CONTESTES IDIOTA! TU PEDAZO DE HIELO INÚTIL~_

_-ERES UN IDIOTA MIDORIKAWA- grito un chico de 18 años, cabello blanco y ojos azules, contestando el teléfono._

* * *

_-Gracias por invitarme Tsunami-san- dijo un chico de 16 años, cabello ¿gris? Y ojos negros, muy lindo._

_-No hay de que Toramaru, sabes cocinar muy bien y además me caes genial- dijo el chico de 18 años, cabello rosa, piel morena, ojos negros y unos lentes que lo hacían ver más sexy._

* * *

_-¿Cansado de estar sentado en tu sillón verde viendo la televisión abrazando a tu gato y comiendo helado?- volvió a preguntar la chica._

_-Mi gato no me quiere así que no puedo abrazarlo, no tengo un sillón verde, pero tengo uno color azul que es muy similar al verde, no soy muy fan del helado y no veo mucho la tele, pero básicamente si- respondió nuevamente el chico._

* * *

_-Afuro, dime por favor, ¿ya tienes pensado quedarte con alguien? O ¿planeas seguir jugando con la gente?- le pregunto una chica de 15 años, cabello castaño y ojos azul agua, buenas proporciones a su hermano mayor, con las claras intenciones de dejar en ridículo a su hermano._

_-Nadie ha logrado enamorarme, no tengo porque salir con alguien a quien no amo, Mizuki- le respondió su hermano, un chico de 19 años (recién cumplidos), cabello rubio y ojos color rojo pasión, estaba muy sexy._

* * *

_-¡OYE TÚ!- dijo la chica de la televisión, la caricatura que Yuuka estaba viendo era interrumpida por un comercial._

_-…-Ambos hermanos se quedaron callados, a Yuuka no le importaban los comerciales y a Shuuya… menos._

_-SI TU- respondió la chica dejando extrañado al chico._

_-…-Silencio otra vez. _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: ELIGIENDO A MI FUTURO NOVIO PARTE 1**

Ahhh~ Nos encontramos nuevamente en la ciudad Inazuma, una ciudad pacífica, hermosa, tan tranquila, tan de mañana, si, efectivamente, eran las 9:00 am de un Domingo, ¿Quién es el anormal que se despierta antes de las 9 en un Domingo? ¡¿Quién?! Pues la respuesta es sencilla… Ese anormal es un joven de cabello peli verde.

_~DING-DONG~ ~DING-DONG~_

-Suzu-chan, abre la puerta- gritaba el peli verde a fuera de la casa de cierto peli blanco, quien se rehusaba a abrir.

_~DING-DONG~ ~DING-DONG~ ~DING-DONG~ ~DING-DONG~~DING-DONG~ ~DING-DONG~ ~DING-DONG~ ~DING-DONG~ ~DING-DONG~ ~DING-DONG~ ~DING-DONG~ ~DING-DONG~ ~DING-DONG~ ~DING-DONG~ ~DING-DONG~_

-Joder Midorikawa, que vas a molestar a los vecinos- salió ya harto el joven de ojos azules.

-Es que no salías, ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? ¿A poco estabas durmiendo? FLOJO- le acusaba Midorikawa.

-No Midorikawa, no estaba durmiendo, esperaba que te fueras- se sinceró Suzuno.

-No me voy a ir, ¿has olvidado que día es hoy?-

-Domingo, ¿y eso que?-

-Pues que hoy vamos a ir a alquilar a nuestros novios- dijo emocionado Ryuji.

-¿Nuestros novios? Eso me suena a manada… Te recuerdo que yo no quiero novio, no estoy interesado- le respondió Suzuno.

-Ay Suzu, no te hagas, yo sé que si quieres, yo te lo voy a pagar, ayer le pedí a Osamu que me diera dinero-

-Solo voy a acompañarte y no porque quiera, andando- dijo Suzuno.

-Ya voy- dijo mientras vio como Suzuno salía de su casa y la cerraba con seguro.

Caminaron durante 20 minutos y aun no llegaban al lugar.

-Si hubieras alquilado ayer en línea no estaríamos en esta situación- se quejaba Suzuno.

-Ya te lo explique, ayer cuando entre a la página, esta se cayó, no fue justo, creo que había muchos que intentaron conectarse- decía en pose pensante nuestro amigo de cabello verde.

-De todas formas, ¿Por qué estamos caminando si podemos ir en autobús?- pregunto Suzuno.

-Porque es más divertido caminar, además es más sano, anda, no te quejes y camina-.

-¿Por qué soy amigo de alguien como tú?- se preguntaba Suzuno, mientras Midorikawa ya no lo escuchaba porque estaba feliz pensando en que tipo de chico escogería, tal vez alguien de cabello azul y ojos café… tal vez alguien de cabello rosado… o alguien de cabello rojo… ulala.

Unos 20 minutos después…

-Mira Suzu-chan, ya lo veo, ese es el lugar- dijo Mido señalando una gran tienda, estilo Luna Park, bueno no, no tan grande, tal vez… Modatelas… bueno, ustedes me entienden, el punto es que era una tienda grande, con mucho color rosa y azul, tenía un letrero muy grande afuera que decía "Love&Pay"…

-Al fin- susurró el nombrado, no podía creer que la tienda estuviera a 40 minutos de su casa…

-Oh! Que sorpresa, son compañeros de nuestra escuela, vamos a saludar- y el peli blanco solo sintió como era arrastrado por su amigo- HOLA ENDO- grito Midorikawa emocionado.

-Vaya Midorikawa no pensaba verte aquí, de hecho no esperaba hoy, ¿Qué te trae por estos lugares?- pregunto el de cabello castaño con la extraña banda naranja en su cabeza.

-Pues ayer estaba en mi casa viendo tele disfrutando de mi sábado como cualquier persona normal y que pasan un anuncio de este lugar- dijo señalando la tienda- después de mucho pensar decidí que debía alquilar un novio, fue un comercial muy convincente, ¿Y usted? ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?- preguntó Ryuji.

-Se podría decir que vengo a lo mismo que tu- respondió Endo.

-¿Pero no se supone que sales con Aki?- pregunto ahora Suzuno extrañado.

-Así que le vas a ser infiel a una pobre chica, que cruel eres amigo- dijo cierto chico que se acercaba por detrás de Endo.

-Afuro, ¿tu aquí?- pregunto Suzuno sorprendido.

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Mido celoso viendo al rubio y juntándose más a Suzuno.

-Sí, es un compañero de mi clase- fue su sencilla respuesta.

-No, no le voy a ser infiel- respondió Endo.

-Vaya amigo, ¿le vas a ser infiel a alguien?- respondió otro chico moreno y de cabello rosa que recién llegaba.

-Eso es muy cruel- respondió el chico a su lado de cabello grisáceo.

-Tsunami, amigo ¿Cómo estás?- saludo Afuro al recién llegado.

-Muy bien Aphrodi, ¿tu aquí? Eso es raro- respondió el moreno.

-Hice una apuesta con mi hermana, larga historia, te cuento luego, ¿Quién es este pequeño?- pregunto mirando a Toramaru, cosa que lo incómodo y se escondió atrás de Tsunami.

-Se llama Toramaru, no dejare que juegues con él, es como mi hermano- respondió nuevamente Tsunami abrazando al menor.

-Que no voy a serle infiel- interrumpió el castaño, lo último que quería era que lo tacharan de infiel cuando la que hizo el daño fue Aki.

-¿Le vas a ser infiel a Aki? Eso no me lo esperaba de ti Endo- dijo ahora otro chico que llegaba de la mano con su hermana.

-¿Endo le va a ser infiel a Aki? Que fuerte- dijo otro chico moreno que llegaba.

-¿Sakuma? ¿También estas aquí?- pregunto Afuro soprendido.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Me canse de estar con Soledad- respondió.

-No Goenji, no le voy a ser infiel a Aki- respondió Endo ya harto de la confusión.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?- pregunto Midorikawa.

-Aki me fue infiel así que quiero hacerla sufrir- respondió Endo.

-Sabía que algo así pasaría, es que Aki es igual de víbora que Natsumi- dijo la menor de todos.

-Yuuka, ¿Qué te he dicho?- le regaño su hermano mayor.

-Que no les diga así a las brujas porque para eso tienen nombre- respondió Yuuka mirando al suelo arrepentida.

-Yuuka- la miro con desaprobación.

-Bueno, no son brujas, son humanas, no te enojes- respondió Yuuka.

-Tu hermana me cae bien- respondió Sakuma contento.

-Bueno ya, entremos, creo que todos venimos a lo mismo- dijo Mido emocionando arrastrando a Suzuno, mientras los demás entraban con calma.

-¿Y cómo te enteraste de este lugar?- pregunto Goenji a su buen amigo Endo.

-Bueno…

**FLASHBACK**

Un poco después de lo ocurrido con la bru… con Aki, Endo caminaba triste y dolido a su casa, le había dolido mucho, la verdad es que amaba muchísimo a Aki.

Se quedó un rato a pensar en su miserable vida cuando…

-¡OYE TÚ!- dijo la chica una chica de cabello rosa mexicano acercándose al joven deprimido.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió triste Endo ¿Qué no ven que está deprimido y quiere estar solo?

-SI TU- respondió la chica dejando extrañado al chico.

-¿Qué?- pregunto extrañado.

-Oh, lo siento, es la costumbre- volvió a responder la chica.

-¿Eh? Sí- respondió el chico sin darle importancia.

-¿Estás cansado de ir caminado por la calle, ver parejas empalagosas agarrándose y tu estar solo?- pregunto la chica.

-La verdad eso ya me da igual- dijo con una actitud de "p*ta vida"

-¿Cansado de estar sentado en tu sillón verde viendo la televisión abrazando a tu gato y comiendo helado?- volvió a preguntar la chica.

-De hecho no, es lo que más quiero hacer en este momento a pesar de que no tengo ni sillón verde, ni gato, ni helado- hablaba deprimido.

-¿Cansado de ver películas románticas y no poder besar a alguien?-

-Cállate, me deprimes, ¿podría por favor retirarse?-

-¿Cansado de ver películas de miedo y no poder abrazarte a nadie?- la chica era muy insistente.

-¡SILENCIO! YA, BASTA POR FAVOR- decía Endo deprimido tapándose las orejas como podía.

-O acaso… ¿Quieres darle celos a tu ex-pareja?-

-¿Que? ¿Puedo hacer eso?- respondió.

-Bueno pues no pienses más… No busques más… La espera terminó, ve a nuestra "LOVE&PAY" y te darás cuentas que estamos alquilando novios- dijo la chica emocionada.

-¿Alquilando novios?- pregunto ahora si extrañado

-SI, Alquilando novios, en nuestra página podrás ver los chicos o chicas que están ofreciéndose, los que están disponibles y los que están ocupados, así como los límites que tiene cada uno, si en todo caso no puedes visitar nuestra página ven al edificio, la dirección se muestra en pantalla-.

-Entiendo… ¿En pantalla?-

-El precio depende de cada persona y depende de tus deseos, OJO, no es culpa nuestra que te toque un novato- volvió a anunciar la chica.

-Un novato, no importa, siempre y cuando me ayude a hacer sufrir a Aki- dijo con una sonrisa decidida.

-Y no lo olvides, es un alquiler, no te enamores… Bueno como dice la compañía: "AMA Y PAGA"- dijo la chica nuevamente para después salir corriendo.

-Espera, dame la dirección- dijo Endo para salir corriendo después que ella.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Y eso fue lo que paso- terminó de contar Endo.

-Vaya, te pasan muchas cosas inusuales- respondió Goenji.

Cuando todos estaban dentro del lugar no vieron a nadie así que decidieron esperar en la sala… que parecía la recepción de un hotel. Todos estaban en silencio hasta que cierta persona decidió romperlo.

-Pero si podía alquilar en línea ¿por qué venir a este lugar?- pregunto Toramaru.

-Bueno, yo no estoy interesado- respondió Suzuno.

-Se cayó la página cuando entre- dijo Mido y todos asintieron dándole la razón, excepto Sakuma.

-Yo logre entrar y vi a alguien que me gusto, pero cuando le iba a dar en "alquilar" la página se cayó- dijo triste.

-Por lo menos ya sabes a quien vas a alquilar- dijo Tsunami tratando de darle ánimo.

-Tienes razón- dijo Sakuma sonriendo.

-Ok, lamento la tardanza- dijo apareciendo el sexy recepcionista, de cabello color rojo y con unos bellos y sensuales ojos color dorado, sonrojando ligeramente a Suzuno, cosa que noto su mejor amigo.

-Vaya, por fin, ¿Qué clase de servicio es este?- dijo Sakuma indignado.

-Lo siento joven cliente, pero estábamos terminando unos asuntos- dijo el recepcionista viendo a todos los nuevos… ¿Cómo se dice? … Ah, ya recordé, a todos los nuevos inútiles sin pareja, hasta que se quedó viendo al hermoso uke de cabellos blancos y ojos azules.

-Bueno, que no vuelva a pasar, ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto pero fue ignorado- ¿de acuerdo?- otra vez ignorado- dije… ¿DE ACUERDO?- grito esta vez pero fue ignorado, todos se habían dado cuenta que el recepcionista y Suzuno se habían perdido en los ojos del otro- ¿ME OYE? LE ESTOY HABLANDO- dijo Sakuma comenzando a cachetear al peli rojo.

-Auch, basta con la rudeza innecesaria- se quejó Nagumo apartando al de cabello plateado.

-¿Rudeza innecesaria? ¡¿RUDEZA INNECESARIA DICES?!- decía enojado Sakuma.

-Ok, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto la chica de cabello rosa que habló con Endo, era la misma del comercial.

-Pues aquí su recepcionista no me hacía caso- dijo Sakuma bien divamente.

-Nagumo- regaño al peli rojo.

-No es mi culpa, es culpa del peli blanco de ahí- dijo señalando a Suzuno.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Mi culpa?- pregunto Suzuno.

-Ok, no empecemos a pelear, a lo que venimos, quiero un novio, y lo quiero ya- exigió Midorikawa.

-Vaya, que cliente tan decidido, claro ustedes pueden pasar a escoger, lastimosamente solo nos quedan novatos y uno que otro ya experimentado- dijo la chica.

-NO IMPORTA, QUIERO A MI NOVIO, LO QUIERO, LO QUIERO, LO QUIERO- se quejaba Mido como niño pequeño cuando quiere un auto de juguete y su mamá no está decidida a comprárselo.

-Ok, ya, pueden pasar a escogerlo- dijo la chica moviéndose de lugar y dejando que los chicos suban las escaleras para escoger, Midorikawa salió corriendo, los demás iban a subir cuando vieron como bajaban las escaleras 2 chicos de cabello café, uno más oscuro que el otro- Vaya, ya hizo su elección-.

-Sí, lo quiero a él- dijo jalando de la mano al chico.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito Sakuma- ÉL ES MIO- grito jalando la otra mano del chico, quien se encontraba confundido.

-APARTATE, YO LO ESCOGÍ PRIMERO, ES MIO- dijo el chico de cabello más oscuro tirando más fuerte y abrazando al chico.

-Tranquilos que van a dejar sin brazos a mi pequeño Kido- dijo la chica tratando de calmar el ambiente.

-Pero no es justo, yo lo vi ayer y lo iba a alquilar pero la página se cayó- se quejaba Sakuma.

-Pues hubieras llegado antes-respondió el chico de cabello café oscuro.

-¿Fudou?- pregunto Goenji asombrado.

-¿Pelos de punta? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Fudou sin dejar de abrazar al chico.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo-

-Vengo a alquilar novio, termine con Fuyuka así que estoy libre- dijo nuevamente Fudou sin darle importancia.

-Bueno, Kido es un novato, ¿estás seguro de quererlo alquilar?- pregunto viendo al chico de 17 años, cabello café castaño en rastas y atado en una coleta, sus bellos ojos permanecían ocultos pues usaba unos feos googles, pero a él se le veían bien.

-Sí, no me importa, lo quiero a él- dijo Fudou cubriendo a su aun no novio con su cuerpo pues Sakuma lo veía embobado.

-Bueno, pasa con mi compañero Nagumo, el hará el trámite y te mostrara el expediente de Kido- explico la chica- ¿Y ustedes que siguen haciendo aquí? Vayan a escoger- Y los demás chicos fueron a escoger, Sakuma fue a regaños.

**CON MIDO**

-Ok, vamos a ver, esto es como una mansión gigante, todos están haciendo lo que quieren, pero ninguno llama mi atención, todos se ven tan… ordinarios- decía el peli verde.

Fue justo en ese momento que lo vio, vio a aquel que llevaba buscando durante tanto tiempo.

-DIOS MIO- grito para acercarse corriendo al chico que le había llamado la atención.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que pudo decir el chico antes de ser tumbado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Mido sonriente.

-Mi nombre es Kazemaru Ichirouta- dijo el chico de cabello azul, ojos color avellana y de aproximadamente 17 años.

-AMO TU CABELLO, ¿Qué shampoo usas?- le pregunto.

-No está en el tipo de shampoo, está en cómo lo cuidas- respondió sabiamente.

-LO SABÍA, con la escuela no había tenido tiempo de cuidarlo, pero ya lo tendré, espero que uno de mis amigos te alquile, adiós, cuídate- grito Mido despidiéndose dejando a Kaze en el suelo.

-Sí, déjame en el sueño, de todos modos, el piso y yo amamos estar juntos- dijo Kaze enojado, se estaba levantando cuando…

**CON TORAMARU Y TSUNAMI**

-No debes seguirme Tsunami-san- dijo Toramaru tratando de escoger a su novio él solo.

-Claro que sí, yo te ayudare a que no escojas alguien malo para ti, no te quejes, lo hago por tu bien- dijo Tsunami sin darse cuenta de la intención del menor.

-Oh, ¿Qué tal el?- pregunto señalando a un chico de lentes y cabello castaño de baja estatura, OJO, no es Megane, hablo enserio, te lo juro, es enserio, no sigas leyendo, te dije que es enserio, pasa de párrafo, bueno, me atrapaste, sí, es Megane.

-No, se ve demasiado peligroso- respondió.

-Bueno, ¿y el?- señalo ahora a un joven de cabello rojo, ojos morados y un lunar en su mejilla.

-No, se ve demasiado pervertido- volvió a responder el mayor.

-Creo que él está bien- señaló a otro.

-No, no está bien, me da mala espina- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno… entonces…- decía viendo a todos, se estaba cansando de que Tsunami los rechazara a todos.

-Vamos pequeño, escoge- decía Tsunami sonriendo.

-Lo quiero a él- señalo a un peli morado de 18 años, casi 19, ojos negros y alto, este joven se encontraba sentado en una silla peinándose.

-Mmmm no lo sé… Creo que podría serte infiel- dijo Tsunami pensándolo seriamente.

-Tsunami-san, él no puede serme infiel… si lo voy a alquilar debe serme fiel a mí… lo quiero a él- dijo Toramaru decidido.

-Bueno, no se ve tan peligroso, está bien- dijo Tsunami accediendo y acercándose al chico, quien al verlos… se siguió peinando.

-Hola- saludo alegre Toramaru, el de cabello morado solo lo vio y asintió con la cabeza.

-Oye, mi amigo aquí quiere alquilarte, ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Tsunami.

-Tobitaka Seiya- respondió cortantemente.

-Ok, me parece bien, buen nombre, ya hablaremos después de los planes que tienes con mi pequeño- dijo Tsunami como si fuera padre del de cabello gris.

Tobitaka se le quedo viendo con cara de "¿Qué?" y Toramaru solo golpeo su frente mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-Bueno, es hora de escoger a mi pareja- hablo Tsunami emocionado.

-Y yo te voy a ayudar- sonrió maliciosamente el menor, oh sí, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio, mientras el de cabello morado solo se les quedaba viendo extrañado.

-Claro, será grandioso- respondió el mayor.

Oh Tsunami, no sabes lo que te espera.

**CON GOENJI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**LAMENTO MUCHO QUE SEA TAN CORTO!**  
**Lo importante es que traje la conty!**

**Aún no hay comentarios... Supongo que la historia no llama mucho la atención... Pero espero que con el paso del tiempo les comience a interesar y poner comentarios...**

**Jejeje...**

**_PREGUNTAS_**

**_1.- ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita?_**

**_2.- ¿Quién es la chica misteriosa que se le presento a Endo?_**

**Con 2 es suficiente cierto?**  
**Así está bien...**  
**Bueno...**

**BYE, BYE**


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: ELIGIENDO FUTURO NOV PARTE2

_**Anteriormente en "Novio por Alquiler"**_

_-No me voy a ir, ¿has olvidado que día es hoy?-_

_-Domingo, ¿y eso que?-_

_-Pues que hoy vamos a ir a alquilar a nuestros novios- dijo emocionado Ryuji._

_-¿Nuestros novios? Eso me suena a manada… Te recuerdo que yo no quiero novio, no estoy interesado- le respondió Suzuno._

* * *

_-Se podría decir que vengo a lo mismo que tu- respondió Endo._

_-¿Pero no se supone que sales con Aki?- pregunto ahora Suzuno extrañado._

_-Así que le vas a ser infiel a una pobre chica, que cruel eres amigo- dijo cierto chico que se acercaba por detrás de Endo._

_-Afuro, ¿tu aquí?- pregunto Suzuno sorprendido._

* * *

_-¿Le vas a ser infiel a Aki? Eso no me lo esperaba de ti Endo- dijo ahora otro chico que llegaba de la mano con su hermana._

_-¿Endo le va a ser infiel a Aki? Que fuerte- dijo otro chico moreno que llegaba._

* * *

_-Sabía que algo así pasaría, es que Aki es igual de víbora que Natsumi- dijo la menor de todos._

_-Yuuka, ¿Qué te he dicho?- le regaño su hermano mayor._

_-Que no les diga así a las brujas porque para eso tienen nombre- respondió Yuuka mirando al suelo arrepentida._

* * *

_-¿Cansado de estar sentado en tu sillón verde viendo la televisión abrazando a tu gato y comiendo helado?- volvió a preguntar la chica._

_-De hecho no, es lo que más quiero hacer en este momento a pesar de que no tengo ni sillón verde, ni gato, ni helado- hablaba deprimido._

_-¿Cansado de ver películas románticas y no poder besar a alguien?-_

* * *

_-Lo siento joven cliente, pero estábamos terminando unos asuntos- dijo el recepcionista viendo a todos los nuevos… ¿Cómo se dice? … Ah, ya recordé, a todos los nuevos inútiles sin pareja, hasta que se quedó viendo al hermoso uke de cabellos blancos y ojos azules._

_-Bueno, que no vuelva a pasar, ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto pero fue ignorado- ¿de acuerdo?- otra vez ignorado- dije… ¿DE ACUERDO?- grito esta vez pero fue ignorado, todos se habían dado cuenta que el recepcionista y Suzuno se habían perdido en los ojos del otro- ¿ME OYE? LE ESTOY HABLANDO- dijo Sakuma comenzando a cachetear al peli rojo._

* * *

_-Ok, no empecemos a pelear, a lo que venimos, quiero un novio, y lo quiero ya- exigió Midorikawa._

_-Vaya, que cliente tan decidido, claro ustedes pueden pasar a escoger, lastimosamente solo nos quedan novatos y uno que otro ya experimentado- dijo la chica._

_-NO IMPORTA, QUIERO A MI NOVIO, LO QUIERO, LO QUIERO, LO QUIERO- se quejaba Mido como niño pequeño cuando quiere un auto de juguete y su mamá no está decidida a comprárselo._

* * *

_-NOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito Sakuma- ÉL ES MIO- grito jalando la otra mano del chico, quien se encontraba confundido._

_-APARTATE, YO LO ESCOGÍ PRIMERO, ES MIO- dijo el chico de cabello más oscuro tirando más fuerte y abrazando al chico._

_-Tranquilos que van a dejar sin brazos a mi pequeño Kido- dijo la chica tratando de calmar el ambiente._

* * *

_-DIOS MIO- grito para acercarse corriendo al chico que le había llamado la atención._

_-¿Eh?- fue lo único que pudo decir el chico antes de ser tumbado._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Mido sonriente._

_-Mi nombre es Kazemaru Ichirouta- dijo el chico de cabello azul, ojos color avellana y de aproximadamente 17 años._

* * *

_-Mmmm no lo sé… Creo que podría serte infiel- dijo Tsunami pensándolo seriamente._

_-Tsunami-san, él no puede serme infiel… si lo voy a alquilar debe serme fiel a mí… lo quiero a él- dijo Toramaru decidido._

_-Bueno, no se ve tan peligroso, está bien- dijo Tsunami accediendo y acercándose al chico, quien al verlos… se siguió peinando._

* * *

_-Y yo te voy a ayudar- sonrió maliciosamente el menor, oh sí, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio, mientras el de cabello morado solo se les quedaba viendo extrañado._

_-Claro, será grandioso- respondió el mayor._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: ELIGIENDO A MI FUTURO NOVIO PARTE 2**

_**POV GOENJI**_

No debí haber venido… Bueno… Ya no sé ni en que pensar, esto es complicado…

Iba caminando tranquilamente por un largo, largo, largo, LARGUÍSIMO pasillo con paredes color morado junto con Yuuka, quien insistía en ayudarme a escoger a mi pareja, será la primera vez que salga con un chico, pero bueno, supongo que estará bien, no tengo por qué enamorarme de él, sólo es para hacer pagar a Natsumi lo que me hizo.

Yuuka veía a todos como si fuera una tienda de dulces, todos brillaban, por lo menos para ella, yo a todos los veía iguales. Tan comunes.

-Él podría estar bien, sin embargo se ve muy seme para ti, tú lo que necesitas es un tierno Uke que te amé y te quiera- hablaba mirando a un X que estaba en la esquina.

Ahí está otra vez, Yuuka suele usar palabras extrañas, solo sé que es Yaoi por algunos comentarios de compañeras o porque algunos de mis amigos las mencionan, sin embargo son extrañas para mí, no son totalmente nuevas, pero no las acostumbro a usar. "Seme" "Uke", también he llegado a escuchar "Suke".

-Ese chico si se ve Uke, pero se ve muy ñoño para ti, no le encuentro atractivo, no se verían bien- volvió a hablar Yuuka, voltee a ver al sujeto del que hablaba, era pequeño, mucho a decir verdad, tenía el cabello café y lentes.

Ok, definitivamente no saldré con él.

Seguimos caminando un rato, este lugar es inmenso, creo que por fin llegamos a la azotea y Yuuka sigue sin escoger a nadie, estoy cansado.

-Rayos, ¿es que no hay nadie bueno en este lugar?- se preguntaba Yuuka a sí misma… Ay hermanita, haz rechazo 5 pisos… ¿O más? No estoy seguro.

Y ahí lo vi, era hermoso, eso no lo podía negar nadie, su bello cabello color plateado, su piel nívea, su espalda del tamaño perfecto, no podía ver su rostro ya que me daba la espalda, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que él sería hermoso… Y sé que Yuuka también lo pensaba, que ¿Cómo lo sé? Sencillo.

-Hermano, es él, estoy segura que es él, lo sé- me decía jalando la manga de mi chaqueta.

-Si Yuuka, también lo creo- le respondí sin dejar de verlo.

-Vamos ve a hablarle- me aventó ligeramente.

**FIN DE POV GOENJI**

Goenji se estaba acercando ligeramente a aquel chico que ni cuenta se daba, solo miraba el cielo, tranquilamente, cada vez estaba más y más cerca que no se percató de una pequeña bola rosada que se encontraba también ahí, tomando el sol.

Estuvo a punto de tocar el hombro del peli plata cuando una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Disculpa, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunto la bola rosada llamando la atención de todos.

Ante tal pregunta, el de cabello color plateado volteo a ver y se sorprendió al ver a un sujeto muy apuesto detrás de él, con la mano levantada a la altura de su hombro.

-Yo, disculpa… No era mi intensión hacer nada malo, sólo quería conocerte- dijo Goenji nervioso hablándole al peli plateado, asombrándose al ver sus hermoso ojos color… color… color… ¿gris agua?

-¿Eh? Ah, no te preocupes, yo…- y antes de poder decir algo más, la bola rosada volvió a hablar.

-¿Hacer algo malo? ¿¡NO QUERÍAS HACER ALGO MALO!? El solo hecho de querer tocarlo es algo malo- dijo la bola rosada nuevamente…

-Perdónalo, es algo sobre-protector, mi nombre Shiro Fubuki, él es mi hermano menor Atsuya Fubuki, como podrás darte cuenta somos gemelos- explicaba el de cabello color plata con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Goenji Shuuya, la pequeña de allá atrás es mi hermana menor Goenji Yuuka- se presentaba el mayor de todos.

-Mucho gusto, ¿vienes a alquilar a alguno de los 2?- preguntaba Shiro.

-Sí, bueno, la verdad, tú me interesas- dijo sonrojado.

-¿Yo? Vaya, pero soy un novato- decía sonrojado y bajando la mirada.

-Eso no me importa yo quiero que…-

-Alto, alto ahí, antes que nada, señor, si alquilas a uno, tendrás que hacer que de una u otra forma, el otro este cerca- dijo Atsuya parándose de su silla… Una silla de esas que llevas a la playa, el pequeño estaba recostado con unos lentes de sol en ella, descansando.

-Eh, creo que puedo lograr eso- dijo Goenji.

-Pues no, no te lo vas a llevar, busca a otro y…- antes de poder continuar, la pequeña dama se acercó a él, agarro su mano y lo jalo.

-No intervengas, quiero que él sea el novio de mi hermano y lo será, dentro de poco- dijo la niña convencida.

-Espérame aquí, voy por alguien que te alquilará- Dijo Goenji corriendo escaleras abajo.

-¿Alquilarme? Pff, si claro- decía el pequeño de cabello rosa.

Por otro lado, Goenji corría desesperado, una vez en el 4to piso vio a Afuro coqueteando con un chico, parecía que iba a alquilar a aquel joven y no, él no lo iba a permitir.

-Afuro Terumi- dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de los 2 chicos- Vendrás conmigo- corrió, lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevo.

-Espera, ¿A dónde me llevas? Estaba a punto de alquilar a aquel chico- dijo Afuro.

-Conozco a alguien mejor- fue lo único que dijo Goenji.

Cuando llegaron a la azotea otra vez, Atsuya había regresado a su silla, Shiro veía el cielo de espaldas y Yuuka veía a los 2 chicos con curiosidad, cuando se abrió la puerta, ésta hizo ruido y llamo la atención de todos, Shiro y Yuuka se acercaron, Atsuya nuevamente se recostó.

-Pero que ejemplares, ¿Cuál me toca?- pregunto viendo a los gemelos.

Shiro lo miro mal y Atsuya lo ignoro.

-El de cabello rosa- dijo tomando la mano de Shiro y llevándoselo, no es que quisiera que el menor de los gemelos estuviera con aquel sujeto, sin embargo, fue al primero que vio.

-Interesante- dijo acercándose al menor.

**CON SAKUMA**

-Yo lo quería a él- continuaba quejándose.

**POV SAKUMA**

Iba caminando tranquilamente, bueno no, estaba enojado, no era justo, yo quería alquilar a aquel chico, fue culpa de la estúpida página de Internet, bueno, tal vez también de que llegue algo tarde, pero toda la culpa la tiene el feo sujeto de cabello café oscuro.

Bueno, qué más da, supongo que tendré que escoger otra persona.

¿Oh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es acaso… un gimnasio? Vaya lugar enorme.

Estoy entrando en el gimnasio y… no hay nadie… rayos, desperdicie mi tiempo entrando a… esperen, ¿Qué es eso que oigo? El sonido de alguien levantando pesas ¿Es eso?

Me acerque lentamente al lugar de donde provenía el sonido y lo vi, vi a alguien sin camisa, con un abdomen de chocolate, su cabello café oscuro, en sus mejillas noto como sobresalen 2 líneas amarillas en forma de triángulos invertidos, su piel es ligeramente morena y sus ojos son de color creo que azules, sin duda son muy bonitos, el chico es guapo, creo que… puedo alquilarlo.

-¿Hola?- lo llame.

El chico se desconcentro un poco pero logró bajar las pesas sin lastimarse.

-Hola, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto, POR DIOS, su voz es tan sexy.

-Estoy en busca de mi futuro novio- respondí, él se quedó callado- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunte.

-Genda Kojirou, ¿y tú?- me pregunto.

-Sakuma Jirou- le respondí y sonreí, creo que se sonrojo, jah, es que tengo un encanto único.

-Mucho gusto- dijo acercándose a mí, pude apreciar más su bello y sensual abdomen.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?- le dije directamente.

-Está bien, si así tú lo deseas- me respondió… ES TAN SEXY, GUAPO Y AMABLE.

-Sí, ya vámonos- lo apresure.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- dijo caminando rápido a mi lado.

-No dejare que alguien me quite otra vez mi elección- respondí un tanto posesivo.

-¿Otra vez?- pregunto algo desconcertado, pero lo ignore, debíamos hacer el trámite de una vez.

**FIN DEL POV SAKUMA**

Ahora… ¿Quién sigue? Mmmm veamos…. Bueno, les explicare que ocurrió con Suzuno.

Suzuno, quien no estaba interesado en conseguir pareja, no se movió de su lugar, sólo se quedó viendo como el recepcionista hacía el trámite de los 2 peli castaños.

-¿No estás interesado en alguien?- se acercó la chica al de cabello blanco.

-La verdad es que no- le dijo el albino sin siquiera mirarla.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto nuevamente la chica mirando a Nagumo y luego a Suzuno.

-Sí, estoy seguro- le dijo nuevamente.

-No creo que tu amigo de pelo verde opine igual que tu-

-No tiene por qué importarme su opinión, no quiero pareja- respondió cortante, mirándola por primera vez.

-Jum… ya veremos- dijo la chica antes de retirarse.

Vayamos a otro lado…

**POV ENDO**

Rayos, espero que aún quede alguien, sabía que no debía de pasar al baño, espero que no me abandonen.

Iba tan distraído en mis pensamientos, además de, estar corriendo, que no me di cuenta y tropecé con algo, o mejor dicho, con alguien que apenas se iba a levantar.

-Auch- exclamo la persona de abajo.

-Ay, lo siento, no era mi intención, te juro que no era mi intensión- le dije sin mirarlo.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo y ambos levantamos la mirada al mismo tiempo, no sé qué fue lo que sentí, pero algo en mi cabeza hizo "click".

-¿Quieres ser mi novio? Creo que eres el indicado- le dije, esperaba no asustarlo por lo directo que fui.

Creo que se sorprendió, rayos, lo asuste.

-Claro, me encantaría, no pensé que estabas aquí alquilando- dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que me sonrojara, es tan bello.

-Eh, pues sí, en estos momentos estoy solo en busca de pareja y creo que tú eres el indicado- le dije sonriendo, ahora fue él quien se sonrojo.

-Me parece bien, ¿te parece si vamos a hacer el trámite de una vez?- me pregunto, no sé qué es eso del trámite, pero bueno…

-Sí, oye y… ¿son muchas firmas?- le pregunte.

-Uff muchísimas, como no tienes idea- me respondió mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

**FIN DEL POV ENDO.**

Regresemos a la escena de Tsunami, Toramaru y el nuevo futuro novio de Toramaru.

-Mmmm veamos, ¿Quién será bueno?- se preguntaba en voz alta el amante del mar.

-Tu escoge, yo te apoyaré- decía Toramaru con una sonrisa que tenía de todo menos inocencia y bondad.

-Gracias, eres un buen amigo… ¿Qué tal…- y antes de decir algo.

-No, muy pequeño- le dijo Toramaru.

-Pero no he señalado a nadie- dijo Tsunami sin creerlo.

-¿Enserio? Señala entonces-.

Tobitaka solo observaba todo en silencio.

-Él- señalo a un chico de cabellos negros y ojos color miel.

-No, muy pequeño- volvió a repetir el menor.

-Pero es más alto que tú- dijo Tsunami.

-No discutas conmigo-

-Pero…-

-Chst-

-Pero…-

-Chst-

-Pero…-

-Dije Chst-

-Bueno, ya, está bien- dijo resignado el amante del mar.

-Vamos, sigue buscando- decía el menor emocionado, era divertido.

-Mmmm, ¿Qué tal el?- señalo a un chico de cabello anaranjado y bellos ojos exóticos de color azul.

-No, como que me da mala espina- decía Toramaru sin siquiera ver al chico.

-Pero si ni siquiera lo viste- decía Tsunami algo incrédulo. Ante eso, Toramaru volteo a ver al chico.

-Ya lo vi y como dije, me da mala espina, además, te dije que no discutieras conmigo- repitió el menor.

-Pero…-

-Chst-

-Pero…-

-Chst-

-Pero…-

-Dije Chst-

Se repitió la escena anterior.

-Bueno, entonces… Él- dijo señalando a un uke muy hermoso… que no describiré…

-Wow- exclamo Toramaru sorprendido, Tsunami comenzó a caminar hacia él- No- y Tsunami detuvo su camino.

-Pero ¿por qué?- pregunto.

-Porque es demasiado perfecto, alguien no puede ser tan perfecto, esconde algo, estoy seguro- asintió convencido.

Y mientras estos 2 seguían en busca de la pareja del mayor, Tobitaka los veía aburrido, hasta que alguien choco con él.

-Auch- exclamaron los 2 debido al golpe, llamando la atención de los otros 2, bueno… de Tsunami y Tobitaka, no se vayan a confundir.

-¿Tobitaka-san?- pregunto el sujeto aún no identificado.

-¿Tachimukai?- fue ahora el de cabello morados quien respondió. Ninguno de los 2 se daba cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, pues para evitar la caída el mayor agarró al otro por la cintura y este a su vez rodeo el cuello del mayor con sus brazos.

-Vaya que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí, digo, usted usualmente se está peinando en una esquina-

-Mmmm bueno, la cosa es…-

-OYE TÚ, YO LO VI PRIMERO, DÉJALO, ES MÍO, YO LO VOY A ALQUILAR- dijo Toramaru enojado acercándose a separar a ambos, batallo tanto para que Tsunami-san lo dejará alquilar a alguien no iba a permitir que se lo quitarán.

Tsunami aprovecho esa distracción para seguir buscando, por lo menos con la mirada, a alguien.

-¡OH! Entiendo, FELICIDADES TOBITAKA-SAN, lo alquilaran hoy por primera vez- dijo el llamado Tachimukai rompiendo la posición en la que estaban.

-Emm bueno sí, gracias- decía Tobitaka sonrojado y bajando la mirada, era extraño que lo felicitarán por algo como eso.

-Jejejeje- se reía ¿bajamente? ¿quedito? Bueno, el punto es que no se oía mucho su risa.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Toramaru celosamente abrazando a Tobitaka, quien como buen seme rebelde y orgulloso que es, solo desvió la mirada para que no notarán su sonrojo.

-Me llamo Tachimukai Yuuki, soy un novato- se presento Tachimukai extendiendo su mano.

-Bueno, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Toramaru Utsunomiya- estrecho su mano con la de Tachimukai… que bella escena.

-¿Y qué haces por aquí Tachimukai? Creí que estarías en tu habitación hasta tarde- pregunto Tobitaka.

-¿Eh? Ah bueno, dentro de 2 semanas es la competencia, la verdad es que aún no soy muy bueno aterrizando así que me gustaría practicar.

-Ya veo…- fue lo único que dijo Tobitaka, quería ir a ver pero no sabía si su futura pareja lo dejaría.

-Bueno, si me disculpan- dijo Tachimukai haciendo una reverencia y retirándose.

-Vaya, que buena persona es tu amigo- dijo Toramaru.

-Oye, Toramaru… em… ¿crees que podamos… ya sabe… ir a verlo?- preguntaba nervioso.

-Pues…- iba a decir que no, pero volteo a ver a Tsunami y de pronto un foco de luz apareció encima de su cabeza, muestra de que tenía una idea.

-¿Eso es un no?- pregunto Tobitaka.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! YO AMO…amo… amo… AMO LO QUE SEA QUE EL VAYA A HACER, VAMOS- grito emocionado siendo guiado por un Tobitaka feliz.

-Mmmmm, él podría estar bien- señalaba Tsunami a otro chico.

-¿Qué está haciendo Tsunami-san? Vamos- dijo Toramaru jalando al chico.

-Espera, mi pareja… Bueno, por lo menos dime, ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Tsunami dejándose jalar.

-Estoy seguro que te gustará tanto como a mí- respondió Toramaru.

Después de un rato de caminar y subir algunas escaleras llegaron al lugar, era una piscina techada dentro de un edificio, tremendo edificio, ¿hay edificios así?

-¿A qué venimos?- pregunto Tsunami emocionado viendo la piscina.

-Uno de mis amigos entro a una competencia, voy a ser alquilado así que quiero verlo una última vez antes de la competencia- respondió Tobitaka.

-A eso, venimos a ver a un amigo suyo- dijo Toramaru feliz abrazando el brazo de su futuro novio.

-¿Estás seguro que solo es un amigo?- pregunto Tsunami receloso.

-Sí, solo es un amigo- respondió.

-¿Y dónde está que no lo veo? No será solo una excusa para quedarte a solas con el pequeño ¿cierto?- Tsunami abrazo al menor.

-No, es él- señalo a Tachimukai, quien se encontraba arriba, aproximadamente 10 metros, en una tabla azul listo para saltar.

-¿Va a saltar desde allá?- pregunto Toramaru sorprendido soltándose del abrazo de Tsunami y aferrándose al brazo de Tobitaka, otra vez.

-Sí, es parte de su entrenamiento para su competencia, miren ahí está el entrenador- señalo con la cabeza a un viejito al otro lado de la piscina, cabello gris, piel arrugada, una playera gris y un pants azul, además del característico silbato que todos los entrenadores tienen.

-¿Estás listo Tachimukai?- pregunto el entrenador… grito… para que Tachi lo oyera el entrenador grito… se entiende ¿no?

-¡Sí!- se escuchó desde arriba, Tsunami no lo había visto aún, pero esa voz, esa voz sonaba tan dulce, tan angelical, tan maravillosa, tan… perfecta.

PIII

PIII

PIIIIIIIII

Sonaban los silbatazos, cuando sonó el último Tachimukai salto.

Dio unos cuantos giros en el aire y quedo en el agua, luego se asomó para respirar y ver si lo había hecho bien, justo en ese momento Tsunami por fin lo vio, era tan hermoso.

-Bien hecho Tachimukai, pero trata de dar saltos más grandes en la tabla, de esa forma tomarás más impulso y saltarás mejor- le dijo el entrenador.

-Sí- respondió feliz nadando a una orilla, cabe desatacar que estaba en el centro de la piscina.

-Bueno, iré a atender unos asuntos, sigue practicando- dijo el entrenador retirándose.

-De acuerdo- asintió deteniéndose y mirándolo salir del lugar.

-¿Tsunami-san que estás haciendo?- pregunto Toramaru al ver a su amigo caminando sin detenerse a donde estaba la piscina.

Pero Tsunami no lo escuchaba, sólo podía ver a aquel hermoso ser en el agua, de espaldas a él viendo como aquel viejo se iba.

-Espera Tsunami-san- decía Toramaru intentando que su amigo recuperará la cordura y volviera al mundo.

Y lo que hizo los dejo más sorprendidos. Se arrojó al agua con todo y ropa. Tachimukai, al escuchar que alguien entraba en el agua volteo a ver quién había sido y para su sorpresa vio que era un moreno de cabello rosa que jamás en la vida había visto; lo que más lo sorprendió, además de eso fue, ver que estaba vestido.

-Disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien? La piscina sólo es para…- y fue interrumpido, jajajaja amo interrumpir los diálogos… ejem… y fue interrumpido por un abrazo que le dio el mayor.

-Te encontré, tú eres el indicado, eres aquel que fue hecho para mí- dijo sin romper el abrazo, cosa que estaba asustando al menor, y los 2 que estaban fuera de la piscina lo notaron.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién usted? ¿Qué está haciendo? Suélteme por favor, la piscina es para uso exclusivo de los residentes- decía Tachimukai muy asustado tratando de soltarse del abrazo.

-Yo, vengo a alquilar un novio- dijo Tsunami apartándolo un poco para ver su carita ahora llena de confusión.

-¿Alquilar un novio? Me temo que hay un error, yo no estoy en renta- explico Tachimukai.

-Pero estas en este edificio- respondió Tsunami ahora más confundido.

-Sí, vivo aquí, pero no soy el único, hay más gente que vive aquí, yo no estoy en renta, lo siento mucho- se disculpó bajando la cabeza, habría hecho una reverencia, pero no pudo por 2 cosas.

1\. Estaba en el agua, seguro que sí hacía la reverencia se ahogaría.

2\. El mayor aún lo tenía cerca de su cuerpo así que no podía.

-No es justo, yo te vi, yo te quiero, y serás mío- hablo Tsunami sin notar lo mal que había sonado.

-¿S-Ser su-suyo?- pregunto Tachimukai sorprendido, sonrojado y aterrado.

-¡NO! ¡NO LE CREAS! ¡NO SABE LO QUE DICE! SÓLO ESTA JUGANDO- grito Toramaru desde lejos. Tachimukai a lo lejos asintió.

-Disculpe… em…- empezó a hablar Tachimukai buscando el nombre del mayor en algún lado de su ropa.

-SE LLAMA TSUNAMI JOUSUKE- volvió a gritar Toramaru.

-Ok, Tsunami-san, ¿cree que podamos hablar de esto en donde mis pies toquen el suelo? Si quiere alquilar a alguien, le puedo presentar a alguno de mis amigos- hablaba Tachi.

-Hablemos en la recepción, no alquilaré a nadie más que a ti- dijo Tsunami tomando al menor de lo que sería su cintura, cargándolo en su hombro y nadando a la orilla… Ok, eso debe ser difícil.

-¿Qué?- pregunto asustado.

Una vez en la orilla se pudo ver que el menor estaba usando un short de traje de baño y una playera blanca que se transparentaba, sonrojando al mayor.

-Tsunami-san, lo asustas, déjame decirte que…- otra interrupción jsjsjs.

-Lo quiero a él, lo voy a alquilar a él, lo siento Toramaru, pero aunque no quieras tiene que ser él-

-¿Eh? Bueno, se ve que es una buena persona, creo que está bien- hablo Toramaru- Vámonos Tobitaka-san, ya quiero que seas mi novio- dijo jalando al mayor y caminando fuera para bajar las escaleras, seguido de la palmera rosada y un pequeño que solo quería salir corriendo, aún no estaba listo para tener novio.

Ahora, les contaré que hacía Afuro antes y después de encontrarse con Goenji y los gemelos.

**POV AFURO**

Me encontraba caminando pensando en la apuesta que había hecho con mi hermana, ujuju, tendré una sirvienta nueva dentro de poco… bueno, eso no es necesario, mi familia es millonaria así que… no necesitaría eso, pero bueno… da igual.

Ufff, vaya… hay mucha gente que podría ser buena para mí, pero necesito a alguien que le duela mi rechazo, que sienta ganas de llorar cuando le diga que es solo un juego, para que mi tonta hermana vea lo que soy capaza de hacer.

Mi belleza es tan encantadora. Me amo mucho, aunque eso suene narcisista (?)

He caminado bastante y aun no encuentro a alguien lo suficientemente sensible para que sea mi novio…

¿Hm? Supongo que él podría estar bien, es pequeño, tiene cabello café, ojos oscuros… se ve sensible.

Como es obvio, me acerque a coquetear con él.

-Hola, pequeño, ¿te han dicho que eres lo único que vale la pena en este lugar?- pregunte sonriendo como galán de telenovela, el pequeño se sonrojo, pff, causo este efecto en cualquiera.

-No, nunca me lo han dicho- respondió.

-Pues serán unos ciegos, dime pequeño ¿Qué tan sensible eres?- le volví a preguntar arrinconándolo contra una pared.

-Y-yo, no sabría de-decirle- tartamudeaba, jeje lo tengo.

-¿Quiere que… te alquile?- le pregunte, estoy seguro que es un novato por como actúa y…

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos por una irritante voz.

-Afuro Terumi- dijo en voz alta el dueño de la voz llamando mi atención y la del pequeño, ni siquiera se su nombre- Vendrás conmigo- vi como corría hacia mí y me jalaba, voltee a ver al pequeño para darle la seña de que me llamará y cuando lo vi me sorprendí, era un experto, ¿Cómo lo sé? Hacia la señal de que me había escapado de sus manos, digna señal de que me había estado actuando.

-Espera, ¿A dónde me llevas? Estaba a punto de alquilar a aquel chico- dije, aunque me da igual.

-Conozco a alguien mejor- fue lo único que dijo Goenji y ya no hable más, ni siquiera hablo tanto con el sujeto este.

Cuando llegamos a lo que parece ser la azotea vi a 2 chicos y a la hermanita de Goenji, había un chico de cabello plateado dándome la espalda porque estaba apreciando el cielo desde acá, un peli rosado que estaba como si estuviera en la playa, acostado en una de esas sillas recostables, con lentes de sol, en short y playera y con una sombrilla a su lado, debajo de la sombrilla había una mesita con un vaso lleno de… ¿limonada?, el punto es que al abrir la puerta nos voltearon a ver, la hermana de Goenji y el de cabellos plateados se acercaron, el de cabello rosa regreso a su posición original. Jumm buena actitud, aunque no es como si me importará.

-Pero que ejemplares, ¿Cuál me toca?- pregunte viendo a los gemelos, no puedo negar que tienen, ambos, un cuerpo de infarto, se ve que el de cabello plateado es más sensible, ¿Por qué?

Porque él me miro mal y el otro me ignoro, ok, lo decidí, el de cabello plateado será…

-El de cabello rosa- dijo tomando la mano de aquel que sería mí víctima y llevándoselo.

-Interesante- dije acercándome al menor.

-Ten cuidado, no te vaya a morder- dijo la molesta hermana menor de Goenji saliendo del lugar, yo la ignore y me acerque más.

-Vaya, no estás nada mal, déjame decirte que me cautivaste desde que te vi y…- fui interrumpido, otra vez, ¿Por qué no me dejan acabar?

-Ni lo intentes, conozco a los tipos como tú, malditos mujeriegos, no les bastan con una persona siempre quieren tener más y más y más, estoy feliz de que el otro sujeto se llevará a mi hermano, por lo menos él se ve más decente- Cada una de sus palabras fue como una flecha a mi corazón.

-¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a hablarme así? ¿No sabes de quien soy familia? He aparecido muchas veces en la televisión- dije ofendido.

-No me interesa tu familia, vete a otro lado, molestas, prefiero que me alquile otra persona- dijo haciendo con sus manos las señas de "shu shu".

-Pues lo siento, seré yo quien te va a alquilar- dije, no iba a dejar que me hablará así, si no quiere que lo alquile, lo voy a alquilar.

-No, shu, vete, no quiero que seas mi primer cliente- decía levantándose de su silla empujándome a la salida.

-Así que eres un novato, me parece bien- dije dándole la vuelta y abrazándolo por la espalda.

-SUÉLTAME- gritaba. Que adorable.

-Vámonos mi amor- dije llevándomelo.

-MI LIMONADA, IDIOTA- me grito.

**FIN DE POV AFURO**

En la planta baja, la mayoría ya estaban ahí.

-Vaya, ¿ya están todos?- pregunto Afuro bajando de la mano de Atsuya que venía tomando su limonada.

-No, aún falta Mido- respondió Suzuno.

-¿Y tú?- pregunto Afuro otra vez.

-No estoy interesado- respondió cortantemente.

**CON MIDO**

-¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿¡POR QUÉ TODOS SON TAN COMUNES Y CORRIENTES!?- gritaba desesperado el peli verde.

Sin darse cuenta, el chico había llegado a una biblioteca, si… EDIFICIO ENORME.

-Qué más puedo perder- se resignó entrando al lugar.

Obviamente, no había nadie.

-Jah, y ahora no hay nadie, LA GENTE ES TAN COMÚN Y CORRIENTE, TAN NORMAL- gritaba desesperado y triste.

-O tal vez tú eres demasiado especial- dijo una voz atrás de él.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto girando y encontrándose a alguien que brillaba para él.

-Yo soy Kiyama Hiroto, ¿puedo saber tu nombre?- contesto y pregunto el otro.

-Midorikawa Ryuji- dijo el peli verde sonrojado.

-¿Has venido a alquilar?-

-Sí, ¿puedo… puedo alquilarte? No me importa si eres un novato- dijo Mido.

-Claro que puedes alquilarme, por algo estoy aquí, no te preocupes, no soy un novato, tengo algo de experiencia con esto- respondió.

-Está bien… ¿vamos?- pregunto sonrojado, el chico era muy apuesto, de cabello rojo, ojos verdes y un buen físico oculto tras esa ropa que toda persona desearía quitar.

-Vamos- asintió tomándolo de la mano, sonrojando a Midorikawa logrando que bajará la cabeza.

El transcurso hacia llegar abajo fue en silencio pero no incómodo.

Cuando llegaron grande fue su sorpresa al ver a quien más lata daba con la cabeza gacha y sonrojado, se veía tan… tan… ¡pasivo! ¡Sumiso!

-Supongo, que ellos son las persona a quienes van a alquilar ¿cierto?- pregunto la peli rosada apareciendo de nuevo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ**

Lamento haber tardado, no tengo perdón... Pero de verdad espero disfruten el capítulo.

Ok...

**PREGUNTAS:**

**1\. ¿Cuál fue la pareja que más les gusto?**

**2\. ¿Qué piensan de la actitud de Afuro?**

**3\. ¿Las elecciones estuvieron bien?**

**4\. ¿Creen que Tsunami logre alquilar a Tachi?**

**5\. ¿Suzuno se irá sin novio?**

**6\. ¿Cuál es el nombre de Aphrodi? ¿Afuro? ¿Terumi?**

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA 

_ CAPÍTULO 3: ACUERDOS Y EXPEDIENTES_


End file.
